Fatals Picards Time
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: Et si on poussait la chansonnette pour notre nouveau nakama ? A cause  ou grâce  à la merveilleuse idée du capitaine, l'équipage se retrouve devant une liste de chanson, chacun la sienne. En avant la musique !
1. Prélude à la chanson

Je ne sais jamais quoi dire avant un texte, ni même après alors je ne dis rien (comme mon premier one-shot). Là je fais un effort. Cette fiction sera en 9 ou 10 chapitres. Il s'agit d'une song fiction, avec exclusivement des chansons du groupe Fatals Picards. Ni les personnages, ni rien m'appartient, à part l'idée stupide de combiner toutes ces idées. J'espère pouvoir vous faire passer un bon moment à lire cette fiction.

**Fatals Picards Time :**

_**Prélude à la chanson **_

Tout le monde a des coutumes. Il y en a qui, avant de déjeuner, font une prière, une prise de sang ou prenne un médicaments. D'autres, le soir, boivent jusqu'à en tomber, ou dorment qu'à partir de minuit. Autant de traditions que de fêtes, que ce soit hebdomadaire, journalier, ou alors annuel. Notre cher équipage avait aussi une coutume. Lors de l'arrivée d'un nouveau compagnon, ils faisaient la fête, en trinquant tout ensemble. Jusque là, rien de bien exceptionnel. Sauf que l'équipage en lui-même l'est, ce qui rend la chose tout aussi différente. Vous vous demandez où je veux en venir. Moi aussi. Mais si c'est écrit noir sur blanc ici, c'est bien pour une raison. Cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. Bien sur, tout commençait comme pour les autres : ils avaient trouvés un restaurant à l'ambiance rendue chaleureuse à l'aide de quelques musiciens. Puis, l'alcool coulait à flots, autant que les plateaux de viande. Ils fêtaient l'arrivée de Brook, escrimeur mais surtout musicien du groupe. C'est là que tout dérape.

Qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de l'idée qui va suivre ? Dans cet équipage, tout le monde était plus ou moins taré mais il nous fallait bien un coupable. Brook, le nouveau venu, n'aurait jamais pu leur faire ça. Robin était trop discrète, Chopper trop mignon. Nami ne se serait pas impliquée donc elle était éliminé du lot. Zorro était bien trop... sérieux ? Et Sanji était bien trop occupé à admirer ses déesses pour avoir une telle idée. Il nous restait Luffy, Ussop et Franky. Et devinez qui allait crier par dessus les toits sa « brillante » idée ? Notre cher capitaine, évidement. Au fond, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous trouer les tympans avec l'énergumène ici présent qui hurle.

-LES GAAAAARS, J'AI UNE SUPER IDEEEEEEEEEE !

Luffy, le capitaine qui ne sait s'exprimer autrement que par des cris.

-Ah, Luffy ! Arrête tout de suite de crier ou je te castre !

Sanji, le premier à réagir vu qu'il était juste à côté. On reconnaît son côté impulsif, surtout qu'il a été dérangé lors de sa séance de drague (toujours récompensée par un râteau par ailleurs)

-Ça veut dire quoi, castrer ?

-Laisse tomber, tu verras ça quand tu seras grand...

Nami qui perd vite patience. Avec un idiot pareil, c'est sur qu'on la comprend. En même temps, elle aime son équipage. Elle doit avoir des tendances masochiste.

-Bon, c'est quoi ton idée Luffy ?

Ussop, qui accorde un peu de temps à son capitaine, tout dans le calme. Oui, il est calme lorsqu'il n'a pas peur, ce qui est déjà rare. Et aussi lorsqu'il ne raconte pas ses éternels mensonges. Les autres s'étaient aussi rassemblés en silence. Luffy s'efforça de baisser d'un ton ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée. Mais c'était pour sa survie, car son équipage n'hésiterait pas à le balancer à la mer au moindre cri supplémentaire. Il s'exprima alors plus ou moins calmement, selon quelle échelle on prend (sur celle de Luffy, c'est extrêmement calme mais sur celle de Robin, c'est proche de l'hystérie).

-J'ai longtemps cherché un musicien, vous le savez tous. Et pour fêter l'arrivée de Brook, j'ai eu une idée. Et si on interprétait tous une chanson ?

Un silence. Rassurez vous, ce n'est que l'espace de quelques secondes avant que notre cher capitaine se prenne un coup par chacun de l'équipage, sauf Chopper qui s'était caché derrière Brook, celui-ci lui faisait remarquer d'abord qu'il était caché à l'envers, puis que c'était le médecin de l'équipage donc à lui de soigner Luffy, par terre à cause de ses nakamas. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour dissuader cet énergumène. Il se remit à crier un peu plus fort :

-Mais si ! Je suis sûr que c'est une bonne idée moi ! Et vous savez chanter en plus !

Ses amis allaient le faire taire pour toujours lorsque les musiciens les appelèrent. Les décibels en plus du dernier cri du capitaine avaient suffi pour que toute la salle entende. Un soupir, puis plusieurs avant que tous se dirigent vers la scène. Le seul heureux était Luffy, qui sautillait partout. Les musiciens leur donnèrent alors huit chansons à se partager.

-Eh, c'est quoi ces choix pourris ? Je peux avoir une explication et plus de chansons ?

Zorro, la première fois qu'on l'entend. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'on le réveillait de sa sieste. Et le choix des chansons ne lui plaisait visiblement pas. Mais les musiciens n'en tinrent pas compte et il dut se plier aux règles. Sanji, lui, prit directement une chanson, visiblement satisfait de son choix. Puis, il s'écarta pour lire et apprendre un peu les paroles de sa chanson. Luffy en prit une juste après, en disant qu'il la trouvait marrante. Ussop fit exactement la même chose et prit une autre chanson. Puis, il en prit une pour Chopper qui avait l'air pas trop mal pour lui. Zorro paniquait sur le manque de choix et allait prendre une chanson mais il venait juste de sa sieste, ne l'oublions pas. Par conséquent, il ne fut pas assez rapide et Robin la prit avant lui. Nami ne trouva qu'à dire que ça allait bien lui convenir avant de limiter encore le choix des chansons. Il ne restait que Zorro et Franky devant deux chansons.

-Celle là peut être pas mal avec moi, je te la prend !

-Eh mais non !

Devant nous, nous avons un Zorro désespéré devant la chanson qui voulait tout sauf prendre. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il dut donc la prendre et au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les paroles,

il était désespéré. Sanji eut alors la bonne idée de regarder son choix et éclata de rire en l'imaginant chanter ça. Bien entendu, cela ne plut pas au bretteur mais malheureusement, la chanson que le cuistot avait choisi lui convenait plutôt bien. Par contre, le pauvre petit Chopper ne comprenait visiblement pas tout dans sa chanson et demanda alors à son maître, alias Ussop :

-Dis Ussop, ça veut dire quoi branleur ?

-Euuuh, eh bien... Tu imagines Zorro qui fait la sieste, mais tout le temps. Voilà, c'est ça.

-Oh d'accoooord...

Le concerné ne fut pas de cet avis mais il est inutile de préciser qu'il ne fit rien à cause d'une soudaine déprime. Il ne restait plus qu'à décider de l'ordre. Pour faire équitable, ce fut Brook qui dut choisir. Tout le monde savait que Nami pouvait trafiquer le fameux hasard dans la courte paille. Notre cher squelette écrit l'ordre sur une feuille et chacun dut mettre sa chanson pour la donner aux musiciens. Le premier à passer était Luffy, pour avoir eu cette merveilleuse idée. C'est maintenant que tout commence.

Ne rêvez pas, je ne révèlerai pas l'ordre ni les chansons choisis. C'est bien plus drôle de vous laisser découvrir ce que j'ai choisi pour chacun (surtout Zorro d'ailleurs).

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Les dictateurs

Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont complimentée et encouragée pour cette fiction (comme pour mon one-shot par ailleurs). Ca m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère pouvoir vous distraire et vous satisfaire par ce chapitre, et les prochains

**Fatals Picards Time : **

_**Les dictateurs**_

Luffy monta sur scène, encouragé par les autres clients du restaurant et les musiciens. Il était souriant comme jamais. Il faut dire que tout le monde participait à son idée et il semblait très fier de sa chanson. C'est surtout ça qui inquiétait tout le monde. Il régla le micro à sa hauteur et regarda une dernière fois les paroles de sa chanson. Il vit alors qu'un écran où défilaient les paroles avait été installé. Il sourit encore plus, et attendit que les premières notes résonnent. Nami, dubitative, glissa à Robin :

-Tu pense vraiment qu'il va chanter une chanson sérieuse ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

La rouquine soupira. A coup sûr, Luffy ne devait même pas comprendre sa chanson. Elle avait bien regardé la sienne et entrevit celles des autres : elles étaient souvent teintées d'ironie, attrayantes, certes mais quelque fois complexes. Alors elle se demandait bien ce qu'allait faire son capitaine. Enfin, seule la lumière des projecteurs resta allumée et la chanson démarra. Le brun commença alors à chanter, avec un grand sourire :

_Si je faisais une équipe de foot avec des dictateurs..._

Premier sursaut. Nami faillit tomber de sa chaise. Tout le monde restait bouche bée. Chopper demanda à Ussop ce que voulait dire dictateur. Voyant son manque de réponse précise, il alla voir Robin qui lui dit la définition exacte paru dans la dernière édition du dictionnaire. Le petit renne savait bien plus de choses que Luffy. Alors tout le monde se doutait que leur capitaine avait pris une chanson qui avait l'air marrante... Sans même en comprendre les paroles.

_Je prendrais Mussolini en avant-centre, mais pas Hitler dans les buts, parce qu'il est trop petit  
Pinochet serait ailier gauche et Mao serait ailier gauche, parce qu'il est de gauche  
Et Pol Pot serait soigneur : «Non ça va, c'est bon, j'ai rien !»  
Staline carton rouge, Mao carton jaune, va te mettre au poteau hop exécution !  
Oh lalalalalala jolie tête de Ceaucescu_

Tout en chantant, Luffy mimait sa chanson du mieux qu'il pouvait. Nami était de plus en plus effondrée. Elle était sûre qu'il ne connaissait aucun de ces personnages politiques. Robin riait doucement, charmée par l'entrain de son capitaine. Chopper ne cessait de poser des questions à Ussop, qui avait du mal à lui répondre. Zorro avait effacé son coup de déprime mais il évitait de trop écouter la chanson, pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie. Les autres se tenaient à peu près tranquille, pour profiter de la voix du brun, en oubliant qu'il était stupide et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il racontait.

_Où sont les supporters ? Où sont les adversaires ? Où sont les arbitres ? Ils sont dans les cages._

Si tu fais du foot avec des dictateurs, n'oublie pas de bien t'échauffer, de t'hydrater  
Sinon ta peau sera desséchée et c'est bientôt l'été.

Pendant l'espèce d'interlude musicale, les autres clients se mirent à battre le rythme. Luffy agrandit encore son sourire et continua sa chanson, de sa voix si mélodieuse. __

Si je faisais un groupe de reggae avec des dictateurs...

Ussop réagit tout de suite et laissa le petit renne sans réponse pour écouter mieux la chanson. Il était de notoriété commune que le tireur d'élite était fan de reggae. Chopper arrêta alors de se poser des questions et écouta Luffy au lieu d'essayer de tout savoir. Il demanderait plus tard à Robin.

_Kadhafi serait à la guitare car il a eu les cheveux longs  
On prendrait Saddam Hussein car il est bassiste  
Et Khomeiny serait aux claviers avec son bonnet rasta  
Et Pol Pot à l'orgue de barbarie, ouah t'en joues trop bien de la bar... de l'orgue  
Allez on écoute Pol Pot, allez solo, allez on écoute_

Petit à petit, l'équipage prenait goût à la chanson et rejoignirent les autres personnes de la salle pour frapper des mains. Luffy s'extasiait en continuant de chanter. Il continuait de s'exciter sur scène, pour le plus grand plaisir de son public. Même Nami avait fini par mettre ses remarques de côté pour encourager le brun. Il faut dire qu'il était dur de résister devant la prestation impressionnante qu'il faisait.

_Si tu n'applaudis pas il va te mettre en prison, et si tu l'applaudis, il va t'mettre en prison  
Où sont les spectateurs ? Où sont les techniciens ? Où sont les musiciens... Ils sont dans la fosse._

Si tu fais du reggae avec des dictateurs, n'oublie pas d'apporter tes papiers  
Ah non non, c'est pas pour rouler, c'est juste pour les présenter

Si on faisait un camp de vacances avec des dictateurs...

A partir de là, tout le monde comprit pourquoi leur capitaine stupide avait pris cette chanson. Il en avait déjà inventé une qui s'appelait « Holiday », qui n'avait pas fini d'énerver tout East Blue. Le mot vacance l'avait surement charmé. Et puis, il suffisait de voir la tête d'imbécile souriant en entamant ces paroles pour le deviner aisément.

_On ne paierait pas ses cocktails avec des perles de colliers, mais avec ses doigts  
Allez Django, paye ta tournée : «Ah non, vous êtes trop nombreux là !»  
La chanson du club est en allemand et la choré faut savoir les pas, le prof revient du Rwanda  
Où sont les profs de sport ? Où sont les G.O ? Et les filles en maillots ?  
Ils sont sous la douche.  
_

Cette fois, tout le monde se préparait à l'accompagner pour le refrain. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Nami était retombée dans son cynisme et Zoro, lorsqu'on lui avait rappelé la fameuse chanson « Holiday » qui l'avait empêché de dormir pendant si longtemps, était retombé dans la déprime. Maintenant, tout le monde savait son point faible et on en connait un qui n'allait pas hésiter à l'utiliser.

_Si tu fais un camp de vacances avec des dictateurs  
N'oublie pas d'apporter ton maillot, y a pleins d'activités dans l'eau, enfin plutôt sous l'eau._

Si on faisait la cuisine avec des dictateurs : «Non merci, moi ça va j'ai pas très faim...»  
Si on faisait un parc d'attraction avec des dictateurs : «C'est marrant y a pas la queue aux montagnes russes»  
Si on faisait de la haute couture avec des dictateurs : «Le col Mao il est pas un peu trop serré ?»  
Si on faisait une démocratie avec des dictateurs...  


La musique se stoppa net ici, tandis que Luffy niait cette possibilité. En fait, il n'y avait que lui pour ne pas comprendre cette partie de la chanson. La salle s'arrêta de battre le rythme, se demandant si c'était la fin. Mais le brun sourit une nouvelle fois, et la musique reprit, tout comme la chanson.

_On peut jamais rien faire avec des dictateurs  
Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui finit par se blesser  
Avec la conjoncture actuelle, ils auront du mal à se recycler... Quoique...  
Ils s'en sortent pas mal, faut dire ils sont forts à l'ANPE des dictateurs...  
T'as vu, ils cherchent quelqu'un pour un génocide en Afrique ? Ah bah ouais faut aimer l'Afrique...  
Et sinon bah y aura peut-être des débouchés en Europe de l'Est mais pas avant dix ans,  
Faut s'armer de patience, faut s'armer tout court._

La chanson s'arrêta pour de bon là. Luffy descendit de scène avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il avait fait une magnifique prestation. Ussop, Chopper, Franky et Brook l'applaudissaient chaleureusement. Robin riait discrètement en félicitant son capitaine. Sanji souriait lui aussi et ovationnait le chanteur comme il se devait, tout comme Zoro. Il avait beau être taré et stupide, il avait fait une belle performance. Nami, sans prélude, s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

-Luffy... As tu au moins compris la chanson ?

-Beeen non mais ça parlait de foot, de musique et de vacances alors c'était marrant non ? C'est quoi un dictateur et une démocratie ?

Une veine palpait contre la tempe de la navigatrice. Sanji était retourné à sa séance de drague auprès Robin, qui l'ignorait pour répondre aux multiples questions de Chopper. Zoro passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, en sachant pertinemment comment allait se finir cette histoire. Il alla donc reprendre aussi ses habitudes et commença à insulter à proprement parler le Love cook. Ussop se reculait doucement, en emportant ses deux amis non occupés avec lui. Luffy, imperturbable, continuait à poser ses questions :

-Et c'est qui Hitler ? Un célèbre joueur de foot ?

Nami ne put dire un mot de plus. Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le crâne de son capitaine. Elle calma sa colère sur lui avant de se rassoir. Puis les musiciens appelèrent le suivant sur la liste. Suivant qui se leva, prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers la scène, tout en tremblant légèrement par le trac...


	3. Je viens d'ici

Encore merci pour les encouragements et votre patience. Tout le monde y passera, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Fatals Picards Time : **

_**Je viens d'ici**_

Nami monta doucement sur la scène, en calmant ses battements un peu trop rapprochés de son coeur. Le trac ? Evidement ! Elle allait se donner en public et elle n'aimait pas donner une mauvaise image d'elle-même, surtout devant son équipage. Bien sur, elle pouvait réfréner les remarques d'un simple coup de poing dévastateur sur quiconque se moquerait d'elle, ou encore menacer d'augmenter leur dette.

Mais cette fois, elle avait confiance. Elle se racla la gorge et regarda l'écran, en essayant d'oublier les dizaines de paire d'yeuux qui la fixaient. Déjà, on pouvait entendre Sanji l'encourager, en débitant des compliments tout aussi dégoulinants les uns que les autres. Il fut très vite stoppé par un certain sabreur et le cuisinier dut se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer, par respect pour sa déesse rousse. Enfin, la musique commença et bientôt, la voix mélodieuse de la navigatrice emplit la salle.

_Ici le soleil brille, tous les jours de l'année, et s'il y a des nuages c'est ceux du village d'à côté_

_Je te parle du pays où est née la nature. Ici il n'y a que des vélos. Ici il n'y a pas de voiture._

_Toutes les rivières du monde prennent leur source ici, toutes les montagnes du monde elles ont grandi ici, toutes les fleurs du monde elles viennent naître ici, _

_ici même la marée noire finit toujours blanchie._

La chanson avait beau être entrainante, le début semblait tellement onirique que la salle restait sans voix. Nami crut d'abord que sa façon de chanter était remis en question mais tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle en repéra néanmoins qui louchait sur son décolleté et les reprit assez vite à l'aide d'un regard noir dont elle avait le secret.

_Ici y a pas de banques, on s'arrange entre nous, ici y a pas d'impôts on s'arrange entre nous,  
Ici y a pas d'embrouille, on s'arrange entre nous, ici pas de tourisme (Oh mais non ! Oh !)  
_

Sur ces quelques mélodieuses paroles, l'équipage reconnut leur navigatrice. Elle avait bien sur fait le geste éloquent de l'argent en plus de ses yeux transformés en berrys. Si quelqu'un devait s'arranger avec Nami, c'était à ses risques et périls de perdre toute sa fortune. Mais la rouquine ne s'arrêta pas là et commença enfin à sourire en laissant son corps suivre le rythme de la musique.

_Viens vite chez nous et cueille une petite fleur, va chanter sur la montagne (attrape le bonheur !)  
Mais avant de partir, n'oublie pas surtout, de reposer la fleur parce qu'elle est à nous  
Maintenant tu pose cette fleur, tu la pose doucement, tu as ton nom sur la fleur là ? Nan ? Alors file galinette.  
_

Les musiciens l'accompagnaient dans son oeuvre tandis que le public se mit enfin à battre le rythme avec leurs mains. Nami sourit, fière d'elle. Elle regarda quelques secondes son équipage, qui l'encourageait chaudement pour certains (comme Sanji) ou alors d'un air un peu désinteressé pour paraître normal (comme Zoro). Heureusement pour elle, ils aimaient sa prestation, ce qui la poussait à continuer en entamant le deuxième couplet.

_Ici même les lapins ils ne font que deux enfants, les marmottes elles ne dorment qu'une seule semaine par an,  
Ici les kangourous ont deux poches, une pour chaque main, ils font un show aquatique que n'ont pas les américains, _

En parlant de marmotte, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard accusateur à Zoro, qui se détourna en gromelant des insultes seulement compréhensibles pour un certain cuisinier qui n'hésita pas à corriger le bretteur de ces mots qui ne convenaient pas à la description de sa Nami-san.

_Ils ont un groupe de flûte avec Christian Morin, c'est le paradis sur Terre en plus ça sent le romarin.  
Je te parle du pays où est né le bon Dieu, et les croyants d'ici ils aiment le seul vrai Dieu,  
C'est pas pour qu'tu viennes ici, si nous on chante ça, mais si j'étais à ta place je serais jaloux de moi._

A ce moment précis, la navigatrice fit un clin-d'oeil à toute la salle, ce qui lui récolta une ovation et un cuisinier dont les ardeurs furent rapidement calmé par celui qu'on appelle communement Marimo. Chopper commençait à danser tandis que Luffy demandait à Robin d'abord qui était Christian Morin, et ensuite à Brook s'il pouvait lui apprendre à jouer de la flûte. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Usopp évita la catastrophe (parce que Flûte + Luffy = Bruits infernales).

_Ici y a pas d'école, on s'arrange entre nous, ici y a pas de livres on s'arrange entre nous,  
Ici y a pas d'embrouilles, on s'arrange entre nous, ici pas de préfet... (Quoi y'en a plus là ?)  
_

Robin tilta lorsqu'on parla de livres mais le regard rassurant de Nami lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. L'archéologue sourit doucement et continua à encourager son amie, tout en répondant aux questions, notament la dernière définition paru du mot « préfet ». Comme quoi, l'équipage comportait de véritables imbéciles. Quant aux embrouilles, nos deux rivaux préférés se regardèrent, se demandant bien comment régler des embrouilles sans combat.

-Impossible avec lui...

Ils l'avaient prononcés en même temps, ce qui enclencha une nouvelle dispute Vraiment, Nami aurait voulu connaîitre l'endroit de sa chanson. Rien que pour arrêter de voir ces deux imbéciles qui ne savaient pas régler autrement les problèmes que par la violence. Néanmoins, elle continua sa chanson avec le même enthousiame que son public, qui l'applaudissait chaudement en respectant le tempo.

_Viens vite chez nous et goûte l'eau de la rivière, va chanter sur la montagne (attrape le bonheur)  
Mais avant de partir, n'oublie pas surtout, de payer toute l'eau, parce qu'elle est à nous.  
Quand tu marches, l'arbre il te suit là ? Non ? Et ben c'est qu'il est à nous, alors tu marches, tu marches loin de lui et tu t'appuies pas dessus.  
_

Le public commença à chantonner l'air en répétant le refrain « parce qu'elle est à nous ». Tous avaient les bras en l'air qui dansaient en rythme avec la musique. Luffy, quant à lui, s'était mis à danser avec Usopp et Chopper, en levant une jambe puis l'autre à la mode du French Can Can. Nami souriait et faisiat abstraction de ces trois imbéciles de nakamas et continua sa chanson avec plus d'aciduité encore .

_Ici depuis mille ans les bons mariages sont consanguins, c'est en faisant des sélections qu'on améliore le genre humain,  
Nos hommes sont solides, comme doivent être les hommes, nos femmes,elles, sont belles, comme doivent l'être les femmes._

Il y eut un grand bruit à ce moment. Tout d'abord, le Love cook national ne se sentait plus et avait eu deux soudaine effusions de sang : la première de nez rien que part l'imagination débordante du cuistot à propos des femmes et la deuxième provoquée par le bretteur qui l'avait repris en lui frappant violement le crâne, maintenant encastré dans le plancher. Le seul qui ria était Luffy, qui rejoignit aussitôt son cuisinier, suivi de Usopp qui avait osé lui dire qu'il faisait peur. Chopper ne dit rien mais il était parti se cacher du mauvais sens derrière Robin, qui riait doucement. Nami essayait de rester calme et de continuer sa chanson au lieu d'aller engueuler cette bande d'imbécile qui lui servait d'équipage. Mais le public qui l'ovationnait la poussait à poursuivre son chant jusqu'au bout, avec le sourire en prime.

_On ne vend pas aux Anglais ni nos maisons ni nos placettes, ni aux Français, ni à personne, nos maisons nous on y reste,  
Mais on sait faire la fête, on connait le mot "buvette", on n'est pas des alcooliques on aime juste bien faire trinquette._

A ces mots, comme on pouvait se douter, Zoro sourit. Il suffisait de lui parler d'alcool pour le voir content. Il échangea avec la rouquine un coup d'oeil complice, ce qui aurait fait râler habituellement le cuisinier du navire mais celui étant toujours encastré dans le plancher, il n'était pas disposé à dire quoique ce soit. Le bretteur pensait déjà aux prochaines beuveries qu'ils auraient l'occasion de faire, pour voir encore son rival de toujours minable alors que lui pouvait boire des quantités sans ne être affecté. Ce moment ne dura pas longtemps, car la chanson continua et il était impossible que Nami et Zoro restaient en bons termes et entendus plus de quelques secondes.

_La plus belle équipe de foot, c'est celle qu'on a chez nous, les plus beaux alcootests, c'est ceux qu'on a chez nous  
La plus belle tolérance, c'est celle qu'on a chez nous, la bonne couleur de peau (Ah mais non oh !)_

Bien entendu, on entendit Luffy crier :

-Du fooot ! Je joue Hitler !

Cette fois, Nami se dérangea pour faire taire son capitaine pour l'énormité qu'il venait de dire avant de retourner sur scène. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le public mais celui-ci la soutenait plus que jamais, ce qui la fit sourire. La chanson touchait doucement à sa fin et autant les clients que l'équipage l'acclamaient. Elle avait réussi son coup, c'était sûr.

_Viens vite chez nous et respire le bon air, va chanter sur la montagne (attrape le cancer !)  
Mais avant de partir, n'oublie pas surtout, de recracher tout l'air, parce qu'il est à nous.  
_

_Tu vois ce caillou là, tu as mis de la poussière dessus alors tu l'enlèves  
Et appuie plus doucement quand tu marches sur la montagne, tu vois, tu la tasses  
Maintenant tu as compris, là où c'est qu'c'est l'mieux  
C'est là où c'est qu'on vit, mais pour bien comprendre ça, faut être né ici,  
Toi l'étranger, toi le paria, si tu viens ici on t'ouvrira les bras et pas que ça !_

La musique s'arrêta alors d'un coup. Il y eut un silence, puis une ovation pour la navigatrice, qui quitta la scène avec un grand sourire. Son équipage, remis de ses émotions durant la chanson, l'applaudissait chaudement. Nami alla s'assoir à sa place à côté de Robin, souriant déjà sadiquement pour la prochaine chanson à suivre. Elle aurait voulu faire des remarques sur ses amis, notament sur leur comportement pendant sa prestation mais elle n'en fit rien, trop habituée à ce tintamarre qui l'avait finalement charmée. Elle se contenta de lancer un regard sadique vers le prochain à passer, qui dut se lever et avancer vers la scène, prêt à chanter.


	4. Seul et Célibataire

J'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous essaient de faire des pronostics sur le suivant qui passera. Je tiens à vous dire que l'ordre est décidé depuis longtemps et que je ne change pas pour vous faire perdre. Et je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien (qui me fait énormement plaisir).

**Fatals Picards Time : **

_**Seul et Célibataire**_

Le suivant était monté sur scène et discutait déjà avec les musiciens. Il voulait lui aussi jouer, avec sa superbe guitare rose. Très vite, il apprit les quelques accords qu'il pouvait faire avant de régler le micro à sa hauteur. Un ciborg de deux mètres, ce n'était pas rien.

Franky avait l'habitude de chanter, mais seulement ses créations. Il en inventait des douzaines rien que par instinct d'une situation ou d'une émotion. Il avait aussi l'habitude de tout donner sur scène, alors il allait y mettre le paquet. Il avait déjà préparé ses glandes lacrymales pour pleurer sur commande, lorsque la chanson le lui demandera. Il regardait maintenant l'écran, prêt à chanter, prêt à jouer.

De leur côté, le public attendait impatiement la suite tandis que l'équipage restait sceptique. Tous savait l'amour de la musique de leur nakama mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment de talent pour inventer des chansons, ni les chanter. Il avait cependant une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier d'intéressante. Mais ce que les autres avaient surtout envie d'entendre, c'était cette chanson qui avait été l'une des tant redouté de Zoro, histoire de mesurer ce que sera sa prestation.

C'est pourquoi tout le monde l'encourageait, à part évidement le bretteur en question, qui attendait d'abord le commencement de la musique avant de juger s'il méritait d'être applaudi ou non. Non, tout de même, l'équipage aimait leur charpentier, d'où leur ovation.

Puis, les premières notes retentirent et la chanson commença, avec un Franky au bord des larmes, assis sur un tabouret apparu comme par magie, en grattant consciencieusement les cordes de son instrument rose.

_Depuis que t'es partie je mange ce que je veux chez moi  
Aujourd'hui c'est pizza, hier c'était pizza  
J'arrose tout les jours tes cactus  
tu leur manques à eux aussi  
Vu les têtes qu'ils me tirent aujourd'hui_

Franky jouait son rôle jusqu'au bout, si bien que sa mimique pinçait le coeur à tout le monde. Il avait l'air réellement dans le vrai. Seul Sanji se détourna un instant du cyborg pour regarder Zoro, son cher « cactus ». Celui ci lui lança un regard noir, qui ne fit que confirmer les paroles de la chanson. Le cuisinier se retint de rire, ce qui aurait été mal vu par rapport à la gravité de la chanson et reporta son attention sur le chanteur.

_J'ai fait une raclette notre appareil est trop beau  
On peut voir fondre le fromage à travers le hublot  
J'ai oublié de te demander, c'est vraiment trop bête  
s'il faut faire bouillir l'eau pour bien saisir un steak_

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sanji de faire la moue. Evidement, ne pas savoir de telles bases en cuisine était un blasphème pour lui. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le remarqua, à part peut-être le bretteur, qui n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir pour énerver le coq. Quant au reste de l'équipage, il a fallu taire un Luffy affamé rien qu'à l'entente du mot « steak » qui était forcément synonyme de viande. Nami s'occupa de cette tâche qui lui était habituellement attribué. Mise à part ce petit interlude, tout le monde était pris par la chanson, si bien que quelques uns pleuraient au fond de la salle. Il faut dire que Franky jouait parfaitement son rôle et avait de la peine à retenir ses larmes.

_Le chat est mort je pensais qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps que ça  
Je pensais pas que pour les boites , il aurait besoin de moi  
J'arrive pas à changer les draps je veux garder ton odeur près de moi  
Mais faut bien reconnaître que ça ne sent plus tellement toi  
_

Cette fois encore, les réactions furent mitigés. Nous avions un Chopper et un Sanji qui clamaient haut et fort leur mécontentement envers le pauvre chat mort de faim (l'un pour la cause animal, l'autre pour le fait de laisser quelqu'un mourir de faim) et un Luffy, remis de sa visite dans le plancher, qui demandait où était le chat pour le manger. Les deux premiers revendicateurs lui offrirent un second séjour voir le sol. La musique changea de rythme et Franky entama le refrain.

_Et je me sens  
comme Claude François à Castorama  
comme un surfeur au Sri Lanka  
comme Tabatha Cash au Vatican  
Francis Huster dans un rôle de méchant  
comme le marchand de sable dans le désert  
comme un orphelin à la fête des mères  
comme spider-man à l'ile de Ré  
Un chien de chasse chez Picard surgelé  
_

Franky commença par se lever tout en continuant de jouer. Puis, il parcourait la scène d'un air totalement perdu et désespéré. S'il n'y avait pas eu la chanson, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Malgré tout, on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il était évidement qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les noms qu'il avait prononcé. Cela exaspéra encore une fois Nami, mais le regard paniqué du cyborg la fit taire et c'est elle qui commença à l'encourager d'un applaudissement, très vite suivi des autres. Le charpentier n'esquissa un sourire qu'intérieurement avant de poursuivre sa chanson dans un changement de rythme.

_Je compte les voitures qui ressemblent à la tienne  
42 twingos vertes depuis le début de la semaine  
Sur ton répondeur ça dit numéro plus attribué  
Mais j'ai reconnu ta copine Claire ça m'a fait rigoler_

A ce moment là, Franky sourit faiblement, comme ironiquement. Il était pris par la chanson, c'était incroyable. Le public battait le tempo de leurs mains, les larmes aux yeux. Chopper choisit ce moment pour poser sa question sur la nature d'une twingo mais cette fois-ci, personne ne lui répondit. Le cyborg délaissait peu à peu sa guitare pour accentuer sa mimique, prêt à sortir le mouchoir au besoin.

_Sinon je vais très bien t'inquietes je vois des gens  
Les derniers il y a trois mois c'était mes parents  
Même si vu mon état ils sont pas restés longtemps  
Eux aussi ont la pêche ils sont partis en courant  
_

Le charpentier choisit ce moment pour passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux bleu électrique. Sa voix commença à vaciller un peu, montant dans les aigües. Il s'efforça néanmoins de ne pas pleurer, pour en pas gâcher sa chanson. Il faisait peine à voir, si bien que plus personne n'osait rire ou faire une remarque, même pas Luffy. Tout avait l'air tellement vrai que si le cyborg fondait en larmes, personne n'en serait étonné. La prestation était plus que prenante et magnifique.

_Et je me sens  
comme De Villiers à Mikonos  
comme une baleine dans microcosmos  
Soljenitsyne à la fête de l'huma  
comme Dark Vador au sauna  
comme un slip dont ce serait la fête  
Mickael Jackson dans une maison de retraite  
comme un mec pressé à la poste  
comme un flic muté en haute Corse  
_

On put entendre un cri venant du coeur qui tenait à peu près ces mots là :

-Dark Vadoooor ! Rejoins le côté obscur de la force !

Suivi de ces mots-ci :

-Et tu auras un cookie gratuiiit !

A vrai dire, cela cassait la chanson dramatiquement et avant que ces deux imbéciles dans lesquels tout le monde avait reconnu Luffy et Usopp purent en dire plus (enfin crier plus), ils furent assomés par la bande d'assomeurs de service, c'est à dire Nami, Sanji et Zoro. Autant dire que ça faisait très mal. Heureusement, Franky ne s'en laissa pas perturber et gardait toujours le même air déprimé qui contrastait si bien avec son humeur SUUUPEEEEER habituelle. Les deux nakamas qui avait fusionné avec le plancher ont été très vite oubliés.

_Je m'habitue à ne plus me servir de mes yeux  
Au cas ou il faudrait les revendre pour payer un voyage  
pour aller te chercher au Groenland_

Le cyborg avait bien mimé d'enlever ses yeux, mais seul l'équipage crut qu'il allait le faire réellement. Un homme trafiqué comme lui aurait été capable de le faire. Heureusement pour tout le monde, il ne le fit pas. Chopper reposa alors une question sur la localisation du Groenland mais il ne fut pas écouté encore une fois. Le petit renne alla bouder un peu plus loin, c'est à dire à deux mètres à peine, mais il oublia très vite ses soucis par le chant de son ami et les étoiles se remirent à briller dans ses yeux, tout comme ses papates qui se remettaient à applaudir.

_Je m'habitue à manger en avalant mais sans mâcher  
Mais ça c'est juste oh comme ça,  
pour le plaisir d'essayer  
_

Pour la quatrième fois de la chanson, Luffy se retrouva profondement ancré dans le sol. Il avait osé se relever, contrairement à Usopp, et osé clamer que lui savait aussi manger de cette façon. Le trio d'assomeurs professionnels avait aussitôt fait son boulot. Franky entama donc son dernier refrain. Il avait abandonné sa guitare sur son tabouret et parcourait la scène, paniqué, avec une gestuelle particulière qui rendait sa chanson encore plus vraie qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_Et je me sens  
comme un ver de terre dans le sable  
comme un western sans les chevals  
comme les pauvres sans la misère  
comme un banquier à découvert  
comme le journal d'avant-hier  
comme Macumba sans Mader  
comme un rappeur sans le style  
comme un japonais sans kookaï  
_

La musique s'arrêta preque un instant et changea de rythme. Le public l'acclamait de plus en plus. Il attendait un dénouement, que le cyborg donna :

_comme George Buch à l'étranger  
comme Cauet sur Arte_

La musique s'arrêta là, sur cette dernière note tandis que Franky baissait la tête, debout, avec sa guitare à la main. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'avoir un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour sa magnifique prestation. Il remercia le public avant de descendre de scène. L'équipage le félicitait chaudement, impressionné par ce que le charpentier venait de faire. Pour fêter ça, il leur fit une SUUUPEEEEER pause complètement stupide, ce qui tranchait avec l'état dans lequel il était il y a même pas 5 minutes. Au moins, il était remis et il avait joué jusqu'au bout son jeu. Rien n'avait été vrai, ce qui rassurait ses amis.

Nami restait sceptique tout de même. Franky était loin d'être stupide mais il n'avait pas compris toutes les références et ça la gênait un peu. Surtout, elle essayait d'imaginer la chanson de Zoro. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de pire pour lui que celle-ci ? Elle se posait la question, sans parvenir à trouver sa réponse. Elle se contenta de féliciter encore une fois l'homme aux cheveux bleu, qui regardait le suivant sur la liste avec insistance...

Excusez moi pour Dark Vador et le côté obscur... Mon grand frère a réussi à me contaminer avec ce slogan stupide.

Sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, si vous le voulez bien.


	5. Les Princes du Parc

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard. Bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas prévu d'être toujours à l'heure, semaine par semaine, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Et cela risque de se reproduire (de plus que j'ai une autre fiction en cours de route).

Sinon, je tenais à féliciter Getalo. Et oui, tu as gagné ton pari. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune prix à te donner, mise à part le droit de choisir le sujet de mon prochain one-shot.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Fatals picards Time : **

_**Les princes du parc**_

Usopp monta sur scène, en tremblant légèrement. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Le grand capitaine Usopp ne craignait rien ! Il tremblait juste d'excitation. Il savait que son public allait l'adorer, l'ovationner comme il se doit. Il avait hâte. Oui, c'était ça. Du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader. Ses compagnons n'étaient pourtant pas dupes. Ils savaient tous, à part Chopper et Luffy, trop naif et trop stupide, que le tireur stressait plus que nécessaire. En un mot, il avait le tract.

Mais notre « héros » n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu ! Il avait un honneur et une image à garder. De ce fait, il alla à la rencontre des musiciens pour tout mettre en place, de même que le micro. Un nouvel instrument fut installé : les castagnettes. En effet, les genoux du pauvre fabuleur tremblaient tellement qu'ils faisaient d'eux même de la musique. Il s'écria une nouvelle fois que c'était l'excitation pour les musiciens, afin de ne pas perdre de sa superbe. Puis, il leva les yeux vers les paroles sur le promonteurs et inspira profondement. Une fois calme, il pouvait être redoutable. Dès qu'il le fut, les premières notes retentirent, suivi de sa voix.

_Vous vous étiez donné rendez-vous dans dix litres  
Même jour, même heure, même place et surtout même équipe  
Les copains sont tous là, à beugler comme des truffes  
Des chants dont les paroles feraient peur à Superbus_

Le plus souvent, on qualifiait la voix de Usopp plutôt marrante, assez charmante mais sans plus. Cette chanson le faisait s'égosiller, et il lui conférait une certaine force dont on ne se serait jamais douté. L'équipage fut bluffé. Tout le monde le fut d'ailleurs, pour les paroles un peu spéciales de la chanson. Cela créa un malaise chez le tireur qu'il dissipa vite. Ce n'était que le début et notre homme était courageux et teigneux, enfin selon les circonstances.

_Tes potes c'est ton armure, la bière ton carburant  
T'es un peu à l'amour ce que la paix est au Liban_

A partir de ces quelques vers, le public se réveilla et commença à sourire. Premier stade avant qu'un imbécile lance un applaudissement qui lancera tous les autres. Cet être stupide s'appelle Luffy pour cette fois-ci et est le capitaine du chanteur ici présent. L'équipage le suivit, puis la salle entière. Ce type avait un charisme digne des dieux, et même peut-être plus. Enfin, Usopp se trouvait dans son élément. Il se sentait bien et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il entama le refrain.

__

Supporter, supporter!  
Moitié homme, moitié Kanter  
Supporter, supporter!  
Quand l'homme descend du singe  
Toi, tu descends une pinte  


Au moment même où le tireur d'élite chantait ce dernier vers si mélodieux et raffiné, Zoro, pour ponctuer sa phrase, frappait sa chope de bière vide contre la table. La salle s'arrêta un instant et ria ensuite, par la jutesse des événements qui s'étaient déroulés. Puis, les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle et Usopp entama le second couplet avec entrain.

_Pendant les mois d'hiver, tu tricotes dans ton coin  
Des banderoles en point de croix contre les consanguins  
Les chômeurs pédophiles, les supporters d'en face  
Avec toi, la finesse voyage toujours en première classe  
Le stock de haine est là et il n'en manque aucune  
Dans cette enclave du Reich que vous appelez tribune  
_

Alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés déclamait son texte si finement écrit, un certain blondinet fit remarquer que quelqu'un ressemblait étrangement à la personne décrite dans la chanson, surtout sur un point. Le concerné, qui possédait des cheveux d'une teinte étrange, se leva et une joute verbale s'en suivit, qui muta en un véritable combat. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants les arrêta d'un coup de poing bien placé. Décidement, la finesse n'était le fort de personne, car deux autres membres de l'équipage finirent eux aussi avec une jolie bosse au dessus du crâne. Le tireur n'y fit pas attention, du moins il essayait d'en faire abstraction pour son public et chanta pour la deuxième fois son refrain.

_Supporter, supporter!  
Moitié autiste, moitié huit six  
Supporter, supporter!  
Quand l'homme descend du singe  
Toi, tu descends deux pintes  
_

Comme pour le premier refrain, Zoro termina le refrain de son ami en vidant une autre chope de bière. Il voulait faire passer la douleur de la bosse, car si un officier de la marine ne lui faisait pas une égratinure même en lui coupant un bras, le poing de la navigatrice était ravageur. Les autres s'étaient plus ou moins repris et continuaient d'applaudir chaudement leur compagnon.

_On t'appelle hooligan mais tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai  
Si t'étais hooligan, eh bien, tu parlerais en anglais_

On entendit dans toute la salle une exclamation. Un « Ouaiiis » un peu barbare, qui approuvait visiblement les paroles de la chanson. Il eut le droit à un regard de la navigatrice, désespéré par le niveau intellectuel de la salle, que ce soit son équipage ou le reste. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de son compagnon, elle sentit que le tout était ironique et que finalement, le tireur n'était pas si stupide qu'il donnait l'air d'être. Elle se mit donc à l'applaudir car au fond, il le méritait bien.

_Toi, tu es supporter du neurone au maillot  
Avec une belle écharpe pour les rhumes de cerveau  
Black, blanc, beur, ton équipe ce soir crache ses poumons  
Le racisme est un luxe en première division  
_

Il ne s'était pas manifesté jusque là, et il n'avait pas tenu. Luffy, ce héros au sourire stupide, choisit ce moment pour crier une énorme bêtise, pour être poli. Il s'écria qu'il voulait lui aussi une écharpe pour éviter le rhume. Alors que Chopper approuvait cette idée, la rousse les fit taire car elle n'avait pas envie de tricoter pour cet imbécile qui souffrait d'une absence de cerveau. Sanji la soutenut en répétant que ce même énergumène ne remarquait jamais qu'il avait froid, ou alors bien trop tard. Il eut aussi le droit de retrouver le plancher mais par erreur cette fois. Mais comme il avait l'air d'aimer ça, Nami ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser, du moins pas sincèrement, et reporta son attention sur le chanteur qui entamait de nouveau le refrain.

_Supporter, supporter!  
Moitié bourrin, moitié Jenlain  
Supporter, supporter!  
Quand l'homme descend du singe  
Toi, tu descends trois pintes  
_

Si je vous dis que Zoro vide encore une chope de bière, vous me croyez ? Il était tellement dans la musique qu'il suivait le rythme pour son concours de beuverie avec lui-même. La musique s'adoucit soudainement. Sanji proposa à sa navigatrice de danser mais celle-ci refusa tout net. Chopper par contre se dirigea vers son cuisinier et ils commencèrent une petite valse ensemble. D'autres personnes du public firent de même mais voir le coq et le petit renne danser était plus que mignon. Le médecin riait même s'il ne savait pas effectuer un pas correct. Il s'amusai, c'était l'essentiel. Et le cuisinier aussi. Les autres levèrent les bras et les faisaient balancer au rythme de la musique devenue douce.

_Et pour le match retour, tu descendras en quart  
En descendant des demis pour arriver plein le soir  
Et pour la gloire du sport, d' la bière et d' la baston  
Tu reprendras en chœur cette si jolie chanson  
_

Faute de briquet, mise à par le Love cook, le public levèrent leur portable allumé en guise de flammes. Sanji grilla quelques bougies pour ses camarades qui voulaient en faire de même. Luffy dut faire éteindre la sienne une bonne dizaine de fois. Trop enthousiaste, il ne suivait pas le rythme et allait trop vite. Usopp, quant à lui, était fier de lui. Il sourit, un sourire qui irradiait de bonheur, et reprit sa chanson. La musique s'accéléra et reprit le tempo du début, notamenet celui du refrain.

_Supporter, supporter!  
Moitié connard, moitié Ricard  
Supporter, supporter!  
Quand l'homme descend du singe  
Toi, tu descends quatre pintes  
_

Le public avait arrêté leur vague de bras et s'était levé pour sauter sur place, en jubilant. Ils reprirent tous le refrain, même l'équipage, que Zoro ponctua d'une autre chope de bière. La chanson touchait à sa fin et le tireur tenait à faire un beau final. Il reprit alors une dernière fois le refrain.

_Supporter, supporter!  
Moitié homme, moitié Kanter  
Supporter, supporter!  
Quand l'homme descend du singe  
Toi, tu rebois une pinte._

La musique s'arrêta d'un coup. Il y eut un silence suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Usopp salua une dernière fois sur scène en remerciant son public avant de descendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien réussi son coup, il est vrai. Son équipage le félicita. Personne ne se doutait qu'il allait faire un tel effet. Bien sur, le tireur en prit la grosse tête et commença une histoire grotesque sur une prestation qu'il aurait soi-disant faite avant mais il fut interrompu par son capitaine qui lui tint à peu près ce language :

-T'as chanté une chanson avec du fooot ! Si je l'avais compris, je l'aurais prise moi !

Usoppp se recula mais Luffy ne comprit pas pourquoi. Nami n'avait pas apprécié cette dernière phrase et l'assoma tout aussi sec. Personne ne savait pourquoi le brun faisait une fixation sur le foot mais il était clair qu'il était stupide et suicidaire. Ou alors il n'en faisait vraiment pas exprès, ce qui l'enfonçai dans la débilité. Enfin, tout le monde lui pardonnait et il se releva bien vite, en criant qu'il voulait la suite. La personne suivante se leva donc et s'avança vers la scène...


	6. Commandante

A cause de diverses raisons, mon rythme de parution a ralenti mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrêterai pas mes fictions en cours. Pour cette chanson, si la chanson comporte des fautes, je m'en excuse. Je ne dispose pas des compétences nécessaires pour vérifier les quelques paroles en espagnol.

Aussi, félicitation à Akiwa-chan d'abord, puis Getalo pour avoir deviné qui allait passer. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre (peut-être tant attendu)

**Fatals Picards Time **

_**Commandante**_

D'un pas tranquille, Robin monta sur scène. S'il existait une personne parfaitement maître de soi, c'était elle. Confiante, elle connaissait ses compétences et n'avait pas peur de chanter devant un tel public. Bien entendu, elle ne raffolait pas de ce genre de prestation mais si c'était un ordre du capitaine, elle s'y plierait.

Déjà, la salle l'acclamait tandis qu'elle réglait quelques trucs avec les musiciens. Il faut dire qu'elle était jolie, et elle le savait. Elle sourit donc discrètement avant de s'approcher du micro, qu'elle régla à sa taille. Puis, elle regarda l'écran où s'affichait ses paroles. Il ne restait qu'à commencer.

Du côté de l'équipage, tous attendait de savoir comment leur amie chantait. Robin n'avait jamais été parmi les tarés qui s'amusent à des trucs stupides. De ce fait, elle restait toujours à rire à l'écart en regardant les âneries de son capitaine. Son amour-propre, disait-elle. Elle avait sa fierté à elle aussi. Alors chanter, personne ne l'avait entendu, ou presque. Peut-être une fois, mais c'est tout. De plus, quelle pouvait être sa chanson ? Tout l'équipage était donc enthousiaste, prêt à l'entendre. Et, pour combler leur attente, les premières notes retentirent.

_J'entends un peuple qui se lève  
(despues de tres cientos metros ire a la derecha)  
Une génération qu'on enchaîne  
(despues de dos cientos metros tome la salida)  
Le futur n'est qu'une question de temps  
(despues de cient metros tome la salida)  
C'est pas hier c'est maintenant!  
(ire a la derecha ire a la derecha) _

La musique qui avait commencé doucement pris de l'ampleur. L'un des musiciens chantait en espagnol pour ponctuer les paroles de l'archéologue. Surement ce qu'elle avait mis au point. Puis, contrairement à son habitude, elle avait haussé la voix, ce qui lui conférait une certaine force. Et, bien que ce soit peu habituel, ça lui allait parfaitement. D'où l'ovation directe du public lors de la dernière phrase du couplet. Robin prit donc un peu d'assurance et commença à débiter des paroles en espagnol, sans que personne ne comprenne sa signification.

_Incorporese la autopista, luego mantener la derecha,  
Tome la salida, primera salida, cruce la rotonda, Ire a la derecha  
_

Cette chanson lui allait bien. C'était tout ce que Nami trouvait à dire, tellement elle était éblouie par le début de performance de son amie. Robin avait des compétences en espagnol, comme dans les autres langues par ailleurs. Mais ses techniques était à sonorité hispanique, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait ses paroles, l'archéologue fit doucement monter sa voix jusqu'à presque crier, même si crier est un bien grand mot pour sa performance. Puis, elle marqua une courte pause avant d'entamer le refrain.

_Alors je chante en espagnol...Ohoh...  
"Campañero, donde esta el sol"  
Oui moi je chante en espagnol...Ohoh...  
"Campañero, donde esta el sol"  
_

Tout le monde reprit me « Ohoh » en balançant les bras. Robin sourit doucement. Elle avait fait fort dès le début. La musique se calma alors qu'elle entamait la suite en donnant à sa voix un effet dramatique.

_Traîner par terre dans l'eau déserte  
Crever de faim la gueule ouverte  
Pour se relever, chacun des hommes  
Comme une révolution qui résonne  
_

Comme si elle vivait la scène, la brune grimaçait tout en déclamant ses paroles. Sa chanson exprimait une souffrance qui mettait mal à l'aise le public. Celui-ci s'était tu un court moment. Quant à l'équipage, personne ne se serait douté que Robin savait autant jouer quelque chose de faux. Enfin, si faux que ça ? Personne n'en était sûr. La musique reprit son ampleur tandis que l'archéologue continuait de chanter.

_Et j'ai chanté les lendemains  
Demain que ferai-je de mes mains?  
Des lettres comme un goût de sang  
Des chiens pressés d'être mourants  
_

Le public avait arrêté d'applaudir. La voix de Robin était prenante et l'effet de désespoir était accentué par sa gestuelle. L'équipage l'avait déjà vu jouer une pièce de théâtre et elle avait tendance à sur jouer mais ici, ils étaient bluffés. La justesse de ses expressions rendait l'ambiance pesante. Tout le monde en était émerveillé. La brune le sentait et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle entama une deuxième fois le refrain.

_Alors je chante en espagnol...Ohoh...  
"Campañero, donde esta el sol"  
Oui moi je chante en espagnol...Ohoh...  
"Campañero, donde esta el sol"  
_

Cette fois, le public l'accompagnait tout au long de ces paroles. L'archéologue avait l'impression de réellement soulever une révolution. Tout doucement, les clients de la salle reprirent leurs applaudissements. La musique se calma une nouvelle fois, laissant la voix de Robin faire son travail.

_Passer du crépuscule à l'ombre  
Passer de la nuit aux décombres  
De l'attente à n'en plus finir (bis)  
Du désespoir à en vomir (bis)_

Sur les deux dernières phrases, le public répéta après elle, tout comme les musiciens. Bien entendu, la brune appuyait sur les mots et jouait toujours son jeu. Après tout, elle avait vécu quelque chose qui y ressemble, sans pour autant être la même chose. Elle avait toujours su mimer, mais c'était un secret. Du moins avant. Elle cria presque la dernière parole, d'un air complètement désespéré. Puis, elle enchaîna avec un tas de mots espagnol que personne ne comprenait.

_Revolucion, revolucion  
Viva tequila, Viva Guevara  
Viva la fiesta, Viva la playa , primera salida, cruce la rotonda_

Cette chanson était belle, magnifique, éblouissante, triste et riche en émotions. Mais le public était trop calme, en particulier les idiots de l'équipage. Mais il n'en fallut pas plus longtemps pour que les imbéciles se réveillent. A l'entente du mot « playa », Luffy devina immédiatement à quoi cela faisait référence et n'hésita pas à le faire savoir à tout le monde.

-A la plaaaaage ! On va faire un Beach Soccer !

Chopper et Usopp le suivirent aussitôt mais les trois furent arrêtés par la furie rousse, énervée et choquée qu'on puisse gâcher une si belle chanson. Zoro évita de justesse de s'en prendre une aussi. Lui, c'était le mot « tequila » qui l'avait attiré. Mais il avait déjà beaucoup pris de coups et son instinct lui avait dicté de ne rien dire. Le mot « fiesta » avait aussi fait tilté le capitaine mais avant qu'il puisse en placer une, le regard de sa navigatrice lui recommanda de se taire, ce qu'il fit.

Cette petite interlude fit doucement rire Robin. Elle savait que son capitaine n'avait pas pu faire mieux pour se retenir de dire n'importe quoi. Mais cela lui plaisait ainsi. Au moins, le bateau n'était pas triste. Elle reprit son sérieux très vite et chanta le refrain une troisième fois, suivi de son public plus qu'admiratif.

__

Alors je chante en espagnol...Ohoh...  
"Campañero, donde esta el sol"  
Oui moi je chante en espagnol...Ohoh...  
"Campañero, donde esta el sol"  


Contrairement aux autres moments de la chanson, la musique ne ralentit pas. Elle garda son intensité tandis que Robin donnait du rythme à ses mots, rythme tout de suite reprit par la salle entière avec leurs mains.

_Où aller? Où aller? Où aller?  
__Coooomandante?  
Où aller? Où aller? Où aller?  
Coooomandante? _

Les musiciens s'arrêtèrent presque tous de jouer. Robin, quant à elle, se concentrait pour garder son masque de désespoir. Son regard traversa la salle, toujours aussi blessée, comme si elle cherchait un appui. Elle s'arrêta et fixa son capitaine, comme si elle lui demandait de l'aide. Il y eut un échange invisible entre les deux amis, suivi de ces paroles.

_J'irai devant, j'irai marcher  
A donde vamos ?  
A donde van ? _

_J'irai devant, j'irai marcher  
A donde vamos ?  
A donde van ? _

Luffy était mal à l'aise mais il continuait de soutenir le regard de son amie. Même si ce n'était que du jeu, il ressentait toutes les émotions qui émanaient d'elle. Elle cherchait un chemin, un appui. Ce fut Robin qui rompit le contact, avec un sourire presque qu'invisible. Elle admirait son capitaine et même si ce n'était qu'une chanson, elle sut qu'elle pourrait toujours lui faire confiance. Elle reprit donc les deux phrases du refrain, sans pour autant que la musique reprennent.

_Alors je chante en espagnol_

_"Campañero, donde esta el sol" _

La brune laissa en suspens quelques instants sa phrase avant que la musique reprennent pour de bon. Le public la suivit aussitôt, frappant le rythme de leurs mains. Ils se mirent à chanter aussi, tandis qu'elle répétait pour la dernière fois son refrain.

_Alors je chante en espagnol...Ohoh...  
"Campañero, donde esta el sol"  
Oui moi je chante en espagnol...Ohoh...  
"Campañero, donde esta el sol" _

Elle reprit la dernière phrase de sa chanson une seconde fois avant que la musique ne se stoppe pour de bon. Son regard dériva vers le bas. Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc avant que le public l'ovationne comme jamais. Elle sourit et releva la tête. Elle leur adressa un léger signe de tête en remerciement et descendit rejoindre ses camarades. Tous l'attendaient, le regard admirateur. Robin eut le droit à la plus grande ovation de sa vie. Bien entendu, Sanji arriva près d'elle, avec un coeur à la place de son œil visible. Les jambes flageolantes, il la complimenta autant sur sa beauté que sur sa prestation. Lorsque l'archéologue le remercia, le cuisinier tomba dans les vapes un peu plus loin, heureux. Ce fut le bretteur qui le réveilla avec une bonne insulte, puis un combat tout de suite arrêté par la navigatrice.

Après avoir remercié ses amis d'avoir autant apprécié sa chanson, Robin s'assit à sa place, avec un léger sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Nami s'installa à côté d'elle et lui posa des questions, pour vérifier qu'elle avait toujours joué et non vécu. La brune lui répondit affirmativement. Tout le monde en fut soulagé. Mais avant d'en dire plus, elle désigna le suivant à aller sur scène. Le concerné s'y dirigea donc, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.


	7. Partenaire Particulier

Bon, commençons directement. Je m'excuse du retard. J'ai un peu oublié d'écrire cette fiction et avec les examens, j'ai plutôt privilégié le rp que je faisais avec Tameka-swan. Je m'en excuse. Ensuite, les vacances ont démarré fort. Enfin bref, donc voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Rassurez vous, je ne vais pas abandonner cet écrit maintenant. Je le finirai. C'est une promesse.

Et félicitation à tous ceux qui ont trouvés le suivant sur la liste. Vous êtes plus nombreux cette fois, mais il faut dire que le nombre de possibilités diminue. Enfin, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant que vous n'ayez pas décroché en cours de route.

**Fatals Picards Time : **

_**Partenaire Particulier**_

Lorsqu'il monta sur scène, Sanji guetta la réaction des jeunes filles un peu plus loin. Mais aucune ne semblait porter plus d'intérêt envers lui plus que la chanson. Il soupira faiblement. Malgré ses apparences soignées et tous ses efforts, il était consigné à être seul. Du moins, pour le moment. De toute façon, il avait ses deux déesses à bord et il s'en voudrait de les rendre jalouses.

Tranquillement, en terminant sa cigarette, il alla voir les musiciens. Des personnes qu'il trouvait bien sympathique. Visiblement, tout était prêt, ils l'attendaient Le blond les remercia d'un signe de tête et vint régler le micro à sa taille. Jamais il n'avait pu vraiment chanter comme ça, seul, devant un public. Il arrivait qu'il entame une chanson d'amour ou qu'il entonne une mélodie qu'il trouvait jolie lorsqu'il cuisinait mais jamais comme ça. Il jeta un regard à l'écran où défilait ses paroles. Tout devait être en place. Il attendait la musique, en laissant ses yeux chercher son équipage.

Luffy, comme toujours, était enthousiaste. Nami et Robin le regardaient, à son plus grand bonheur, mais pas de la façon dont il aurait espéré. Chopper et Usopp suivaient la fougue du capitaine, tandis que Brook attendait qu'il fasse ses preuves. Franky était d'un calme impressionnant. Seul le bretteur regardait ailleurs, n'ayant surement pas envie de voir son rival être meilleur que lui dans ce domaine. Le cuisinier sourit. Une occasion de le vaincre, ça ne se loupait pas.

Les premières notes furent lancées, si bien que la voix du cuisinier commença à s'élever dans la salle. Tous se retournèrent, non seulement à cause de ses paroles mais aussi de son don naturel pour le chant, visiblement inconnu de tous.

_Je suis un être à la recherche  
Non pas de la vérité  
Mais simplement d'une aventure  
Qui sorte un peu de la banalité_

A l'entente du mot aventure, Luffy le répéta après lui. Bien entendu, par habitude, Nami le fit taire. La musique s'accéléra un peu, laissant les musiciens s'amuser. Même Zoro finit par se retourner. Le blond esquissa un sourire, heureux d'avoir attiré l'attention. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui semblait s'illuminer par les projecteurs et continua sa chanson.

_J'en ai assez de ce carcan  
Qui m'enferme dans toutes ses règles  
Il me dit de rester dans la norme  
Mais l'on finit par s'y ennuyer  
_

Comme les autres passés avant lui, Sanji joua le jeu. Bien sur, personne ne comprenait encore le sujet de sa chanson, mais il n'avait qu'à suivre les paroles. Bien sur, le brun qui lui servait de capitaine suivait déjà la musique au rythme de ses mains. Le début lui plaisait, sans aucun doute. L'exemple même de l'envie de liberté et d'aventure, c'était lui. Puis, quand vinrent ces phrases, tout le monde comprit enfin l'intérêt qu'avait le cuisinier pour cette chanson.

_Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me manque tant  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me tente tant  
Qui me tente tant_

Nami faillit tomber de sa chaise tandis que Robin riait doucement. Les autres filles de la salle se tournèrent vers le jeune homme blond, plus intéressées soudainement. Usopp fut démystifié, comme Chopper alors que Franky et Luffy étaient mort de rire. Brook eut tout de suite du respect pour le cuisinier, qui se trouvait lui ressembler plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et puis, il y avait le bretteur. Sans bouger, il hésitait entre rire ou pleurer. Le blond en faisait trop. Mais visiblement, il en jouait. Alors le chanteur entama le refrain, avec un énorme sourire.

_Partenaire particulier  
Cherche partenaire particulière  
Débloquée, pas trop timide  
Et une bonne dose de savoir faire  
Savoir faire  
_

La foule fut en délire tandis que les notes se poursuivaient. La chanson en elle-même était connue. Mais la voir chantée par un jeune homme élégant se disant gentleman, c'était autre chose. Le dit gentleman adressa un grand sourire engageant à ses deux déesses, ce qui fit beaucoup de jalouses, mais celles-ci n'en firent rien. Si Nami tournait la tête, Robin lui fit un léger signe de main, trop peu pour le jeune homme. Il laissa juste un soupir traverser sa gorge avant de continuer. Rien ne pouvait le décourager. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé.

_Vous comprendrez que de tels péchés  
Parfois sont difficiles à avouer  
Ils sont autour de moi si fragiles  
Ce n'est pas parmi eux que je trouverai_

Bien sur, Luffy eut la bonne idée de s'y mêler, lui aussi. Comme s'il voulait perturber chaque chanson, en tant que capitaine. Peut-être croyait-il que c'était son devoir, que cela tenait de sa responsabilité. Difficile à dire puisqu'il est impossible de savoir ce qui traverse cette tête de piaf.

-Ça veut dire qu'on reprend la mer ?

Usopp, ce héros, essayait de comprendre un peu mieux ce que son capitaine avait en tête. Comme le jeune homme au nez long semblait avoir des prédispositions à savoir à quoi pense son capitaine, il pouvait toujours essayer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Beeen il a parlé de pêchers trop fragiles autour de lui. Alors si on veut manger des pêches, il va falloir reprendre la mer pour aller plus loin qu'autour de lui pour qu'il trouve des bons pêchers !

Une furie rousse débarqua alors dans la conversation, la réduisant au silence. Le tireur put éviter de retrouver une nouvelle fois le plancher. Par contre, l'imbécile au chapeau de paille s'en réchappa pas. A croire qu'il aimait son nouvel ami. Pas perturbé pour si peu, Sanji continua de chanter, heureux d'être adulé par tant de femmes délicieuses.

_Je dois trouver de nouveaux horizons  
Mais je finis parfois par tourner en rond  
_

Comme de juste, le brun se fit entendre, comme quoi il avait raison puisque son cuisinier voulait trouver d'autres horizons. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée. Le blond regardait les deux femmes de son navire. C'était un peu à leur attention. Sans pour autant que cela soit vrai. C'est ça qu'il voulait leur dire, même si ces deux femmes n'en avaient rien à faire. Et lorsque le mot rond retentit dans la cervelle du capitaine, il cria une nouvelle fois.

-Rond... ? Donc ballon... donc... FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !

Pas la peine de préciser qu'il l'a encastré pour de bon dans le mur d'en face. A croire que le comique de répétition n'émeut pas la plus terrifique des femmes. Par chance, personne n'avait suivi l'idée du brun, si bien qu'à part lui, tout le monde eut la vie sauve. Un léger tic d'énervement apparut à la tempe du cuisinier mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer pour les faveurs du public.

_Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me manque tant  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me tente tant_

Cette fois ci, la salle l'accompagna. Aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Cela fit sourire le chanteur, visiblement bien à l'aise sur scène. Il leva un bras, l'autre tenant son micro, appelant le public à sa suite. Il savait y faire. Certaines personnes se levèrent. Luffy, toujours d'attaque, les suivirent en beuglant. Usopp, Franky et Chopper aussi, bientôt accompagné par Brook. Mais le reste gardèrent le silence.

_Partenaire particulier  
Cherche partenaire particulière  
Débloquée, pas trop timide  
Et une bonne dose de savoir faire_

_Savoir faire_

Sanji dévastait la salle du regard. A chaque fois qu'un femme croisait ses yeux, elle criait pour l'acclamer. Ou alors elle se tournait vers ses amies, heureuse. C'était le rêve pour lui. Bien sur, les fiancés ou maris de ces femmes en avaient plutôt après lui, sans que cela se remarque. Il avait su les dompter avec sa voix. A la fin de son refrain, lors de l'interlude musicale, il jeta un regard vers son équipage. Entre ceux qui chantaient et les deux filles qui l'applaudissaient, il restait le bretteur, qui le fixait d'un air plus ou moins absent, sans vraiment bouger. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, rien que pour lui, d'un air hilare. Zoro fut des plus troublés, rougissant à moitié de gêne et d'énervement. Le blond lui sourit, content d'avoir pu le perturber et continua de chanter, le laissant seul avec sa réserve.

La musique avait ralenti doucement, mais l'énergie restait la même. Plusieurs filles, qui avaient vu la scène entre les deux rivaux, furent au bord de la crise de jalousie mais le jeu de scène du chanteur suffit à leur faire tout oublier. Encore mieux que n'importe quelle drogue ou médicament, il y avait Sanji.

_Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me manque tant  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me tente tant_

La chanson reprit un rythme plus soutenu, tandis que l'air à moitié désespéré du cuisinier se mua en un regard déterminé, toujours avec un léger sourire pour le public. Bien sur, tout le monde le suivit lorsqu'il répéta une nouvelle fois les phrases qu'il venait de prononcer.

_Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me manque tant  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me tente tant  
Qui me tente tant_

La voix du cuisinier augmentait en intensité lors de ces phrases. Les musiciens jouaient à tout rompre, si bien que la salle était en ébullition. Mais le chanteur n'en avait pas encore fini. Il entama une nouvelle fois son refrain, pour le public.

_Partenaire particulier  
Cherche partenaire particulière  
Débloquée, pas trop timide  
Et une bonne dose de savoir faire_

Tout de suite après, sans préambule, Sanji chanta une dernière fois son refrain, mais cette fois pour son équipage. Il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde l'accompagnait, y compris le bretteur. Comme quoi, il avait une réussite qu'on pouvait qualifier de totale.

_Partenaire particulier  
Cherche partenaire particulière  
Débloquée, pas trop timide  
Et une bonne dose de savoir faire_

_Savoir faire_

La musique continua quelques mesures avant qu'elle ne se stoppe avec le cuisinier qui criait un je t'aime à ceux qui veulent l'entendre. Il eut le droit à une ovation venant du public, qu'il remercia d'une courbette polie. Il alla ensuite à l'encontre des musiciens, qu'il félicita. Et enfin, il se permit de descendre de scène, où pleins de jeunes filles répondaient à son appel.

Il dut répéter plusieurs fois que ce n'était qu'une chanson pour enfin accéder à son équipage. En vérité, il serait bien resté dans les bras de ses fans mais il devait être avant tout avec ses compagnons. Et puis, il voulait voir la suite du spectacle bien sur. Par contre, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en profiter un petit peu, avec son magnifique œil en cœur. C'est ainsi qu'il eut le droit d'avoir un coup de la part de la navigatrice, non pas par jalousie, mais on ne sait quelle autre motivation.

Luffy l'accueillit comme il se doit, très fier de son cuisinier. Il lui demanda d'ailleurs à manger mais il n'eut le droit qu'à un coup de pied à se manger en pleine figure. Mais Sanji ne fondit que devant les compliments de Robin, sous d'éternels mellorines chantonnées par sa voix. Il regarda un instant son rival, mais abandonna bien vite l'idée de lui faire arracher un commentaire de sa part qui serait sincère. Il se laissa donc flatter par le reste de son équipage, et surtout par les demoiselles. Mais bientôt, les musiciens s'impatientèrent et demandèrent le suivant sur la liste, qui déglutit. Tout l'équipage tourna son regard vers lui tandis qu'il avançait vers la scène, d'un pas qui semblait lourd à tous.


	8. L'amour à la française

J'ai omis de répondre à quelques questions. Les chansons n'ont pas été écrites de ma main, mais par les Fatals Picards que j'apprécie énormément. Pour de ce qui est du chapitre précédent, je l'ai écrit avec la reprise de Partenaire Particulier de ce même groupe, qui est légèrement différente, surtout dans le rythme.

Sinon, je vous laisse ce chapitre, que vous attendiez tous. Je remercie encore tout le monde pour vos compliments et soutien, et j'espère que jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction, je ne m'essoufflerai pas et que cela restera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Une dernière chose : je vous conseille de lire cette fiction avec la musique qui va avec, qui peut se trouver sur tout site de vidéo ou musique. Ainsi, les émotions que j'ai essayé de garder seront peut-être toujours là.

**Fatals picards Time : **

_**L'amour à la française**_

Il y eut un silence, un blanc, où personne ne bougeait. La scène restait vide. Seuls les musiciens s'excitaient pour faire monter le suivant sur la liste. En bas, tout l'équipage savait qui devait y aller et le désigné devait supporter tous les regards en sa direction. Il se leva et monta sur l'estrade, avec autant de plaisir que s'il allait à son exécution. C'est dire la motivation qu'il y mettait.

Bien sur, une fois là haut, le public l'encouragea chaudement mais l'envie ne venait pas. Non, il n'avait pas envie de chanter mais pas du tout. S'il n'avait une certaine fierté, il serait parti en courant. Mais il fallait lutter et rester fort devant toutes les situations, même celle ci. C'est dans cet esprit combattant que Zoro, futur meilleur bretteur du monde, régla son micro.

Tandis qu'il regardait paresseusement l'écran, ses amis attendaient avec impatience qu'il chante. Quelle chanson pouvait déprimer autant cet homme ? Personne ne savait. Sanji était celui qui appréhendait le plus sa prestation. Étant son rival, il savait que le sabreur pouvait faire très fort, peut-être même mieux que lui. Mais il se demandait surtout qu'est ce qu'il allait chanter. Comme tous d'ailleurs. L'escrimeur n'avait jamais été de ceux qui chantaient lors des fêtes, ou alors discrètement. Il restait sérieux malgré l'alcool et la bonne humeur. En tout cas d'apparence. Le type même qui garde la même tête tout le temps. Alors pour le perturber, il fallait y aller. Alors tous le fixaient d'un air un peu inquiétant qui fit frémir le chanteur.

Par contre, les musiciens étaient très heureux de jouer cette chanson, contrairement à celui qui devait la chanter. Un véritable paradoxe. Mais il ne devait pas renoncer, ni perdre. Zoro respira un bon coup et indiqua qu'il était prêt. Sa réputation allait en prendre un coup, c'était sur. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors dès qu'il entendit la musique démarrer, il commença à chanter.

_I remember jolie demoiselle, _

_the last summer, nous, la tour Eiffel_

_I remember comme tu étais belle, _

_so beautiful with your sac Chanel_

Il y avait juste de la guitare, très douce. La voix grave du bretteur donnait à la chanson une certaine profondeur qui l'équipage ne connaissait pas de lui. Et le mélange de deux langues était aussi surprenant. Mais la grande surprise résidait dans les mots. Tout le monde lui prêtait une oreille attentive, surtout qu'il avait lui aussi décidé de jouer le jeu, si bien que son regard n'était plus le même.

_Sur les ponts de la Seine, _

_let's do it again, again, again, again,  
You gave me a rendez-vous, _

_what is it ? what is it ?  
_

La musique prit un peu plus d'ampleur, mais sans brusquerie. Certains, en particulier le blond, attendaient une boutade mais elle ne vint pas. L'escrimeur jouait toujours le jeu, ses yeux voilés par un souvenir qu'on aurait pu croire vrai. Et d'autres pensaient qu'il était dans le vrai. Personne ne saurait dire en fait.

_Je le chercher à toi, dans les rues,_

_je ne suis pas venir car tu ne l'es plus  
Je le regarde partout, where are you ? _

_My heart is bleeding, Oh I miss you_

Même dans une chanson pareil, Luffy attendait l'occasion de dire une bêtise. Si le foot lui était passé, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il était stupide et qu'il aimait raconter n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle occasion.

-C'est normal que tu ne l'ais pas trouvé, Zoro, tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation !

Mais ils furent deux à le faire taire, parce que le pauvre semblait vraiment perdu. Déjà, Franky avait la larme à l'œil et Chopper reniflait dangereusement. Le public restait scotché devant lui, tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un qui n'existait visiblement pas.

_L'amour à la française, _

_let's do it again, again, again, again,  
You gave me a rendez-vous  
_

Cette fois, la musique s'accéléra pour de bon, tandis que les musiciens dansaient sur les again en répétition. Soudainement, tous se mirent à courir sur place, y compris le sabreur.

_Et je cours, je cours, je cours, _

_I've lost l'amour, l'amour, l'amour  
Je suis perdu, here without you, and I'm crazy, _

_seul à Paris, je tu le manque, _

Le mot perdu convenait bien à Zoro, mais pas le mot amour. Et le voir courir, le regard fuyant, comme s'il essayait de retrouver la fille dont il parlait, n'était pas des plus habituels. La maladresse entre le français et l'anglais lui allait vraiment bien par contre, ce qui lui facilitait le jeu. Tout le monde y croyait. Même Luffy s'était arrêté de bouger, touché par la détresse de son second.

_sans toi I can't, et sous la pluie, I feel sorry  
Champs Elysées, alone, la nuit, _

_le Moulin Rouge, I feel guilty  
_

Sur ces derniers mots, Sanji tilta. Pour le Moulin rouge, nom d'une de ses chansons, et aussi parce qu'il savait ce que c'était. Comme le bretteur ne s'était jamais montré intéressé par les femmes, c'était d'autant plus surprenant. Mais pendant l'interlude musicale, le voir s'en mordre les doigts de culpabilité était douloureux pour ses amis.

-Zoro...

Personne ne sut qui avait prononcé ce nom. Surement tous en même temps. L'interpellé, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu entendre ce murmure, était satisfait du malaise qu'il avait réussi à créer à travers la salle. Mais il n'en fit rien paraître. Bien décidé à garder cette même énergie, il entama la suite.

_Et le soleil est plus brûlant que les oiseaux, _

_et dans le ciel, I miss you so  
A souvenir, a rendez-vous, _

_des fleurs, des fleurs, des fleurs for you_

Derrière, les musiciens jouaient autant le jeu que le chanteur, qui faisait semblant de donner des fleurs. Il cherchait toujours, en courant, en prenant le soin de regarder le ciel. Cette attitude, il l'avait souvent, autant de fois qu'il se perdait. Alors il ne pouvait pas faire aussi vrai. Petit à petit le public commençait à applaudir pour l'encourager, avant que cela devienne une véritable ovation tandis qu'il s'époumonait sur ses paroles, en détresse autant physiquement que moralement.

_Je tu le manque, sans toi I can't, _

_et sous la pluie, I feel sorry  
Je suis perdu here without you, _

_and I'm crazy, seul à Paris  
_

La musique changea de rythme plus brusquement, reprenant l'ambiance des premiers mots. Avec seul la guitare comme fond sonore, Zoro arrêta de courir et restait près du micro, un peu essoufflé. Il reprit alors les paroles du début, plus douloureusement cette fois ci. La salle s'était tu, en même temps que la batterie.

_I remember jolie demoiselle, _

_the last summer, comme tu étais belle  
I remember, nous, la tour Eiffel, _

_so beautiful with your sac Chanel_

Il ne fut pas seul à chanter. Le public l'accompagnait, avec le meilleur accent qu'il pouvait. Le sabreur pouvait se douter de son succès, se demandant presque s'il avait battu son rival. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers lui. Le blond en question semblait pris dans une décale de sentiments, entre jalousie, désolation, compassion et d'autres qu'il ne saurait dire. En tout cas, sa victoire n'était plus si certaine, et c'est ce qui comptait. Le bretteur reprit très vite l'était d'esprit de la chanson pour continuer avant que la musique reprenne de l'ampleur.

_L'amour à la française, _

_c'est que je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime  
I give you a rendez-vous  
_

Entendre l'escrimeur dire je t'aime était unique. L'équipage fut littéralement soufflé, d'autant plus qu'il regardait en leur direction à ce moment là. Beaucoup de filles du public pensèrent que c'était pour elle, du moins elles le voulaient, malgré l'apparence intimidante du chanteur, mais ce n'était pas vrai. La personne que Zoro visait était tout autre. Et le désigné l'avait très bien ressenti. Parce que oui, c'était un homme. Il s'agissait du cuisinier tant adulé du bretteur. En guise de vengeance, ce dernier avait voulut le perturber, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait chanté sa chanson. Le résultat fut des plus réussis, le blond avait rougi et détourné la tête tandis que le chanteur gardait son sourire de la victoire pour lui. La musique reprit de la vitesse et de l'ampleur, si bien qu'il se remit à courir en entamant le refrain que certaines reprirent.

_Et je cours, je cours, je cours,_

_I've lost l'amour, l'amour, l'amour  
Je suis perdu, here without you and I'm crazy, _

_seul à Paris, je tu le manque, _

Le public reprirent leur ovation en chantant avec lui, tandis qu'il courrait sur place, toujours en essayant de la retrouver. Sauf qu'il gardait le regard beaucoup plus droit, mais avec plus de détresse encore. Il fallut par ailleurs empêcher Luffy de le rejoindre, tellement le capitaine avait ressenti le désespoir enfoui au sein de son compagnon.

_sans toi I can't et sous la pluie, I feel sorry  
Champs Elysées, alone, la nuit, _

_le Moulin Rouge, I feel guilty_

Cette fois, la musique garda son rythme, tout comme le sabreur. La course ne semblait pas l'essouffler, ou seulement par le jeu. A voir le public l'encourager de la sorte, chanter avec lui, certains même hésitaient à courir, il pouvait signer un succès totale. Il passa une main sur son visage, comme s'il se sentait coupable de ses actes avant de reprendre avec une octave de plus en regardant le ciel.

_Et le soleil est plus brûlant que les oiseaux _

_et dans le ciel, I miss you so  
A souvenir, a rendez-vous, _

_des fleurs, des fleurs, des fleurs for you_

Zoro s'arrêta de courir, bien que la musique continuait, même si elle baissait lentement. Il regardait autour de lu, faisant les cent pas autour de son micro, toujours en détresse, désespéré, comme si c'était la fin de tout. Mais il ne pleurait pas non. Le quatuor d'imbéciles, voir même quintet, le faisait bien pour lui. En effet, Luffy, Franky, Usopp, Brook et Chopper pleuraient à chaude larmes. Même Nami n'avait pas la force de les arrêter et fixait le sabreur, ému. Robin restait fidèle à elle même. Sanji, par contre, semblait mitigé, encore perturbé. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait restait indifférent à sa prestation. De la même façon, le bretteur offrit ses fleurs à son équipage, toujours à la même personne. Une vengeance reste une vengeance.

_Je tu le manque, sans toi I can't _

_et sous la pluie, I feel sorry  
Je suis perdu here without you, _

_and I'm crazy, seul à Paris._

Tout se stoppa à ce moment là. Même la guitare. Le chanteur était là, bien droit, debout, à regarder son public. Il leva doucement sa main pour la poser sur le micro, l'autre serrant la barre nerveusement. Puis, il fit face à toute la salle, qui s'était tu elle aussi. IL prononça une dernière phrase avant de baisser la tête et lâcher prise.

_I remember jolie demoiselle..._

Il y eut un silence plus ou moins long, suivi d'une ovation du public tandis qu'il descendait doucement de la scène. Son équipage était bouche bée. Ils n'en revenaient pas, mais ils avaient compris la raison de la déprime du sabreur. Une telle chanson n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais il l'avait tellement bien joué qu'il savaient été soufflé. Tout le monde ignorait qu'il était capable de ça.

Zoro rejoignit douloureusement ses camarades. Pas mal de filles étaient venus le voir, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il voulait se rendormir, ou au moins boire un coup. Le plus dur était fait maintenant. Mais avant tout, il voulait voir avec le cuistot qui avait gagné sur ce coup là. La question était dure à résoudre à vrai dire. Dès qu'il eut rejoint son équipage, tous ses amis le félicitèrent. Il les remercia d'un signe de tête. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur sa prestation. Il alla juste voir le blond, qui semblait toujours pris par une tornade d'émotions, même cette fois entre la colère et la jalousie. Le sabreur sourit dès qu'il le vit.

-Alors... ? Qui a gagné ?

-... Pour cette fois-ci, t'as gagné... J'aurais pas pu faire mieux...

-Oh, je vois que ça a du être dur d'admettre ça... Alors, je reste le plus fort, hein ?

-Détrompe toi ! J'ai perdu cette bataille mais pas la guerre ! Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Marimo.

Pas très motivé à se battre, la dite algue alla s'installer un peu plus loin, savourant sa petite victoire qui voulut assez vite oublier, vu la prestation horrible qu'il avait du donner pour la gagner. Mais battre le blond dans un terrain qui lui était plus favorable retenait du mérite, il fallait le dire.

Très vite, les regards se tournèrent vers le dernier à passer. Il était petit, duveteux et tout mignon. Le petit renne se leva donc et se dirigea vers la scène, en tremblant pour certains d'excitation, et pour d'autres de peur.


End file.
